generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance/Quotes
Rex: Mmm. Kind of ripe in here. :Bobo Haha: That little door back there. (Bobo clears his throat) Not the bathroom. :Rex: Hold this. :(Bobo hold the object) :Rex: And whatever you do: do not let go. :Bobo Haha: Or what? :Rex: Kaboom. (Rex leaves) :Bobo Haha: He will pay. :Doctor Holiday: Rex, why aren't you fixing that shield regulator? :Rex: Hint. You may remember him from such schemes as: destroying Providence Headquarters, and trying to take over the entire Earth. :Doctor Holiday: Van Kleiss in there? You're right you should investigate, after you fix the shield. :Rex: Then it might be too late. :Doctor Holiday: She's there, isn't she? :Rex: Who? Breach? Yeah - but... :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday sighs) A quick recon and that's it. I'll try to buy some time at this end, and I want regular check ups. :Rex: Okay folks, here's the 4-1-1. V.K., NoFace - getting cozy. Gonna try and bust it up. That's all I got for now. Over and out. :Bobo Haha: Oh don't you dare hang up! I'm feeling a cramp coming on. :NoFace: There was one who tormented us. Humiliated us. The grower of machines. :Van Kleiss: Ah Rex. Another thorn we share. My proposal is simple: you control a formidable legion. I, in turn, can provide escape and the vengeance you seek. I can be you liberator. You can be my General. Together we will crush our enemies. Starting with the one you hate most. Now, then are we... :Biowulf: (Entering) Master, I have report. :Van Kleiss: This is a private conversation. Can't you handle the slightest detail without bothering me? :Biowulf: ...Of course, Master. It was nothing. :Circe: You're right you know. We should be down there with him. What is he up to anyway? :Biowulf: I... do not know. :Circe: You don't know? I thought he trusted you with everything. :Biowulf: Of course he does! He just (Biowulf reaches into the bushes and grabs Rex. Rex screams) :Rex: Hey! Easy on the stealth suit. Which apparently isn't so stealthy. :Circe: Down now! :Rex: Not til we hear each other out. :Circe: Sure. I'll go first. (Circe uses her powers on Rex. Rex's flyer falls apart and the start free falling) :Rex: Aw great. Way to go, Circe. :Circe: (To Rex) One minute. But if this about leaving the Pack... :Rex: Please, I am way past that. There are bigger things going on here than who you hang out with. :Circe: Fifty seconds. :Rex: I was not sent here to spy on you. I am here to stop these things from ever getting out. :Rex: You have seen the things that live here. Whatever deal Van Kleiss is making, it is going to turn out bad for everyone. :Circe: Thirty seconds. Why are you telling me this?! You know who I am! :Rex: I do know who you are, Circe. Just once think for yourself. Maybe your perfect leader could actually be wrong, maybe even a bit crazy, nuts, psychologically insane. :Circe: (Furious) SHUT UP! (Blasts Rex with her sonic scream, knocking him backwards) Twenty. (Throwing kicks and punches at Rex) Talk about blinded. Did you ever wonder why Van Kleiss is so interested in you? :Rex: Oh, I don't know. Maybe he wants me dead. :Circe: Not anymore. Something has changed, Rex. Ever since you got your powers back, I hear him talking. He says that you have something that is the key to everything. For whatever reason he needs you alive. I know it, Rex. He would never let you be killed. :Rex: Never, huh? :Circe: Time's up! (Knocks Rex unconscious with a kick) :Van Kleiss: (To NoFace) Now, do you believe I deliver what I say? Will you agree to my leadership? :NoFace: We agree to it. Give him to us. NOW, NOW, NOW!!! :Circe: (Shocked) Van Kleiss, I did not bring Rex here so you could... He'll kill him!! :Van Kleiss: Never forget how I found you, Circe. What you were... before. (To NoFace) He's all yours. (Circe's face is shocked and horrified.) :Circe: (Pleading with Van Kleiss) Stop this, please! You need him alive!! :Van Kleiss: Alive, yes. Heart pumping, lungs breathing, but his mind? The less there is of that the better. :(Circe moves toward an unconscious Rex, but Van Kleiss stops her with his biomechanical arm) :Van Kleiss: Circe, I warn you: lift so much as one finger to help him and you are finished! (Circe walks away to think in peace about where her loyalties truly lie) :NoFace: Now feel my pain. :Rex: First - a few ground rules. Nothing below the belt and... I have a date on Friday... So easy on the face... Not exactly a problem in your case. Having no face and all. :Van Kleiss: (to NoFace) You understand I need certain... assurances. If I free you, will you trust in my leadership and mine alone? :Rex: (After Van Kleiss protects Rex from NoFace's attack) I'm not driving a wedge between you, am I? :Van Kleiss: Well played. :Rex: Good news for me. For you - not so much. :Rex: The work here finished. The hero does the nobel thing -he runs like a thief. Adios! :Bobo Haha: Where the heck have you been? :Rex: You're not still holding on to that are you? :(Bobo releases his grip) :Rex: Because it's a good thing, you know - with the whole kaboom. :Circe: (To Rex) You, Biowulf, even me. We are all just means to an end for him. He does not really care about any of us. :Rex: (Sarcastically) So you finally figured that out. Better late then never, I guess. :Circe: It is not too late! Not if I'' have anything to say about it! :'Bobo Haha: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! There are some of us around here that might not like the sound of whatever you're about to do. :'''Circe: I'll adjust the frequency to exclude friendly Evos. :Bobo Haha: Does that include me? :Circe: For now. :Rex: Torn betwen saving his friends or the world - our hero makes the - stupid choice. :Rex: You coming or what? :Biowulf: I was never here. :Bobo Haha: What is it about stealing from our own people that's so dang satisfying. :Circe: You forgot to remove the tracker. :Bobo Haha: Uh, funny that. :Circe: I'm not going to Providence. :Rex: Doesn't matter where you go. All that matters is that you want to go there. That said - I hear Hong Kong's nice this time of year. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes